rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
Ode to Dad/Transcript
* Nacie: Becca, what are you doing? * Rebecca Parham: Hey, Nacie. It's Father's Day, and I'm writing my dad a poem, then I'll make it into an animatic. It'll star you and me, of course, and we'll get into such wacky hijinks, you'll trip me up, I'll smack you around, but we'll come together in the end to wish my dad a heartfelt happy father's day. It'll be so beautiful! * breaks Rebecca's laptop in half using a bat with a nail. * Rebecca Parham: Well, that was a bit uncalled for. * Nacie: Sorry, but you're not doing the poem bit, again. Poems are for moms. Dads need something else. * Rebecca Parham: Oh, really? And just what is that something else? * Nacie: Duh, a song. * Rebecca Parham: Hey, wait a- * gives Rebecca a mug with beer and a hat. Nacie herself also a captain hat. * Rebecca Parham: Why do you get to be the captain? * Nacie: Because shut up. * blows harmonica. * Nacie: Ohhh... * To you my friend, and you my friend * ...and all of us together. * Here's a toast to life * and to laughter and song. * Good beer my friend, * good cheer my friend, * Rebecca Parham & Nacie: ...through every kind of weather. * Make the bulkheads ring * ...as we sing loud and strong! * Fill up the flowing steins again, * ...with foam on every lip. * We'll give a skoll and shout jawohl, * ...in lasting fellowship! * Nacie: And when we spy our Lorelei... * ...with captivating waves, * Rebecca Parham & Nacie: ...may we drink to love all our long live days! * Nacie: Everybody! * To you my friend, * Rebecca Parham: And you my friend, * Rebecca Parham & Nacie: ...and all of us together. * Rebecca Parham: Here's a toast to dad, * ...and his love so strong! * Rebecca Parham & Nacie: Good beer my friend, * Good cheer my friend, * ...through every kind of weather. * Emphasize his fame in a drinking song! * He's strong and independent, * ...can decipher any tree! * But be careful rounding corners! * He can be a tad jumpy. * His love is overflowing, * ...and will never go away! * Let us toast to dad here on Father's Day! * Rebecca Parham: I love you, dad. I couldn't ask for a better, more supportive father. You helped make me become the person I am today. Happy Father's Day. I hope you enjoyed the song * Nacie: Because we can't get it out of our heads now! * Outro * To you my friend, * Rebecca Parham: And you my friend, * Rebecca Parham & Nacie: ...and all of us together. * Rebecca Parham: Here's a toast to dad, * ...and his love so strong! * Rebecca Parham & Nacie: Good beer my friend, * Good cheer my friend, * ...through every kind of... Category:Transcripts